macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Roid Brehm
is a character that appears in the Macross Δ television series, its theatrical adaptation Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre and the prequel manga Macross Δ: Kuroki Tsubasa no Shiro Kishi. He is the chancellor of the Kingdom of Wind and commander of the Aerial Knights. Personality & Character A longtime friend of Keith Aero Windermere and the royal family of Windermere, he is an ambitious young man that possesses great intelligence and cunning. He is known as a scholar among his peers, specializing in Protoculture research. He has a fixation over his glasses and has a large collection to suit each situation. History Born in a family of priests that tended to the Protoculture ruins on their planet, Roid became known as a scholar specializing in in Protoculture research. He befriended Keith Aero Windermere at a young age and the two fell under the tutelage of Hermann Kroos and trained to be part of the Aerial Knights. They were excellent swordsmen, and would spar on occasion. They were deeply affected by the destruction of a Windermerian village by a Dimension Eater, a weapon of mass destruction deployed by of the New United Nations Spacy, and vowed revenge after their people surrendered. He found himself working under the wing of King Gramia VI and courted Berger Stone the Epsilon Foundation to further his research of the Protoculture. Using the power of the Protoculture ruins, Roid devised a way to harness Heinz Nehrich Windermere's "Song of the Wind" to control the Vár Syndrome. He also took great interest in Walkure's singing, and observing how it reacted when they came in contact with Protoculture structures. Heinz weakened with every use of his Song, which pushed Roid to became obssessed othe origin and ability of Mikumo Guynemer, believing she could be a clone of the original Star Singer. Roid murdered King Gramia VI while aboard the the Sigur Valens, Heinz was crowned king; the first Wind Singer after more than a hundred fifty years, who entrusted Roid to lead the war efforts. Heinz, already in a weakened state from the last battle, was made to sing yet again by Roid, sending more than half of Al Shahal's population into a comatose state. Keith, already horrified as Heinz's body showed signs of crystallization, is incensed when he discovers that Roid murdered the King. After successfully capturing Walkure, Roid isolates Mikumo, and is ready to create a Fold Bio-Neural Network, his master plan. He takes her to the Sanctum and invoking the long dormant power of the Star Singer. He uses her song to wipe out Lauri Marin's entire N.U.N.S.'s fleet by having them use their own dimensional weaponry against themselves while enroute to Windermere IV. During the final battle on Ragna, Keith joins Delta Flight and Walküre against the forces of Roid. For a brief moment, Roid successfully enacts his plan to unite the entire galaxy under a single consciousness via the Fold Bio-Neural Network, but ultimately fails as Freyja Wion sings "Ichido Dake no Koi Nara" and professes her love for Hayate Immelman which breaks the spell. Keith dies alongside Roid Brehm after stabbing him with his sword, but not before their runes touch, where for a split second, the two former comrades remember flying together in the skies of Windermere in their youth. Roid's death ultimately halts his plan to use the Star Singer, a mind-controlled Mikumo, to link the entire galaxy under a single consciousness. Gallery RoidFace.jpg|Roid readjusting his glasses. YoungRoid.jpg|Young Roid meeting Keith Aero Windermere for the first time. RoidGlasses.jpg|Roid's sizeable collection of glasses. RoidWhite.jpg|Roid and his white Sv-262 Draken III. RoidEnjoy.jpg|Roid enjoying sharing a single consciousness with the entire galaxy. Notes & Trivia *Roid was never seen piloting his personal Sv-262Hs Draken III, but he activated it using the Protoculture system to defend the bridge of the Sigur Valens. *In Delta Mini-Theater, Roid's collection of glasses extends to even the most outrageously-designed ones like a pair made in the shape of the year 2067, a party mask with lenses, among others. His most recent purchase was a pair of Draken III shaped spectacles created by the Jussila Brothers. **Another noteworthy fact is that despite occasional cameos in the feature, Roid only made a formal appearance (with a speaking part) in the 9th volume of "Onward! Aerial Knights". As for the Movie Edition, he is only heard screaming the chant to bind the Star Singer on two instances, and his voice actor served as the MC in Kaname's concert from years ago. References Category:Macross Δ Characters Category:Windermerean